Trapped
by Victoria123Fangirling
Summary: Stuck in a closet after an akuma attack, will Ladybug and Cat Noir be forced to reveal their secret identities?


**I'm a little bit of a noob to this fandom, but somehow this show just got me hooked and I'm in love with their love! Feeling super inspired I wrote this late at night, but I actually didn't hate it when I read it the next morning, so I wanted to share. If you'll forgive my character mistakes, then I hope you enjoy it!**

 **(For those of my followers looking for Sherlolly, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm also working on fic there so expect something soon ;)** **)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Miraculous Ladybug.**

Ladybug and Cat Noir ran across the large gym of Francoise Dupont, getting ahead of their new akumatized victim. Electra had been one of the school's IT and recently been dumped through a text. The akuma had given her control of technology and electricity.

Floating through the electric currents in the lights, Electra laughed evilly. "Without your precious technology how will you even talk to one another?!" She continued to cackle as Ladybug caught sight of an ajar door to a janitor's closet.

"Cat Noir!"

Slightly ahead of the heroine, the cat skidded and veered after her as she ran to the closet.

"M'lady, if you had wanted to be alone-"

"Cat! Water!"

In the small closet there was just enough room for two. Ladybug dragged the mop bucket to the hose attached to the sink at the back.

Cat's face lit up with understanding. "Got it! I'll distract her." He hopped off to keep Electra in the near vicinity of the water and their plan.

As he dodged electric bolts, Ladybug filled the bucket. "Come on, come on!" she whispered to encourage the water to pour faster. When it was full enough she shouted out to Cat who was near the door.

Electra shot his baton out of his hand as Ladybug pushed the water bucket to him with a mop. The akumatized victim was fast approaching when he caught the wet mop and flipped it into her face.

"ARGGHH!" she screamed and struggled. She reached for her face and cut off her connection to the lights.

Ladybug braced herself on the door frame and used both legs to kick the mop bucket below the girl as she dropped.

Electra jolted at the electricity and in essence short-circuited. Looking tired, she didn't fight as Ladybug grabbed her necklace that must have been a present from her ex. With one motion, she broke the chain and a black akuma flew out. She caught it with her yo-yo and de-evilized the butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The blackened lights and spots around the building were restored and the IT girl came to.

"What the… Oh disgusting!" she burst out realizing why she was soaking wet.

The heroes helped her out of the bucket.

"I think Principle Damocles will understand if you take the rest of the day off," Ladybug encouraged the broken-hearted girl. She nodded, still looking dazed and headed to the principles office.

Grabbing the mop, Ladybug spoke, "While we still have some time let's at least get these back in the janitor's closet."

"Always helping people out," Cat commented but agreed and grabbed the handle of the bucket.

Ladybug quickly mopped up the water that had gotten on the floor and followed Cat into the small closet again. They drained the water and as she put the mop back, Cat looked around for a wet floor sign to set as they left. Ladybug jumped as she heard the door close.

"Cat!" she chastised.

"Sorry, M'lady. The signs were behind the door." He gestured to the stack of signs and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I'm sure it's not locked." He grabbed a sign and then took the door knob. After a second, both teens looked worried. Cat looked over his shoulder with a nervous smile. "Heh heh…"

"Cat!" She pushed past him in the small room and tried to open the door herself to make sure it wasn't some awful prank by her partner. "Why did you close it all the way?!"

"It was heavy! I just kind of moved it and it did it on its own! I didn't mean to, promise." He held up his hand as if swearing in court. "Although," he put the sign back and leaned against the shelves with one arm, "now that we're here…"

Ladybug scoffed, rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. "Can't you just use cataclysm?"

"I used it earlier when we tried to get her necklace the first time. It ended up hitting that bench in the hallway, remember?" As if to confirm, his ring beeped to signify his last minute as Cat Noir. "Can't you use your lucky charm?"

Ladybug groaned. "It's what got us into the gym."

Her earrings let out a beep. "Uh, here! Turn around!" She pushed Cat Noir's shoulder as she turned toward the door. He paused but turned to face the sink. "Did you see anything?" she nearly commanded in a whisper when the transformation was done.

"No, I turned around before…" Adrien stared down his kwami as Plagg was looking behind him. _Please don't say anything,_ he thought at him. "Just eat your cheese," he whispered.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Talking to my kwami."

"Oh." She looked at Tikki who was already hurriedly eating a macaroon from her purse. She looked at Marinette before obviously making eye contact with the other kwami.

The two ancient beings floated between their humans and split their food. They easily communicated through their eyes without saying anything. Plagg was so tired of the pining, couldn't they just know? But Tikki insisted on the old traditions. Some miraculous holders had to know immediately, others later, and some not at all. Master Fu and Wayzz decided these things with their foresight. Plagg and Tikki could not interfere until then.

Trying to cut the tension in the room, Adrien spoke, "Why do I feel like our kwamis are talking more than we are?"

"Because we arrrre!" Plagg teased.

Marinette giggled while Adrien rolled his eyes. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Hey, can I- can I see your kwami?"

"Uh…Tikki?"

"It's okay, M- I see no reason why not." Tikki shrugged at Plagg as he hid snickers at Tikki's almost slip. She rolled her eyes and indicated he go see Marinette. "Hello!" she said flying into Adrien's vision.

"Oh hello!" Marinette could hear the smile in her partner's voice at seeing her kwami. It made her smile until Plagg was in front of her. Then she erupted into giggles.

"Oh my gosh, he's an actual little kitty cat!"

Tikki and Adrien laughed knowing Plagg would be wearing an annoyed face at that.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked over Marinette's shoulder. "This is why I usually go with the guys."

"Just let her scratch your ear!" Tikki reprimanded.

Plagg looked sideways at Marinette who was smiling at him. She held a palm up. "Fine," he consented and landed on her offered hand. As soon as she scratched an ear, he immediately relaxed. "Oh, she's good," he slurred.

Adrien and Tikki laughed.

"I wish I could see," Adrien commented suddenly bringing the tension back.

Plagg looked up at Marinette when she suddenly stopped scratching his ear. She looked sad. "Tiiiiiikkkii!" he whined.

"No, Plagg!" Tikki zoomed over like she was about to tackle her fellow kwami. Without thinking Adrien followed her movement with his eyes, turning just enough to see his Ladybug out of costume. "I think it's about time we transform b-" Tikki started to say.

"Mari-Marinette?" His voice sounded softer than normal.

Marinette froze. She turned with her eyes squeezed shut. "You weren't supposed to look!" she squeaked.

"It was an accident!"

"Just like shutting the door was an accident?!" She opened her eyes in anger only to see Adrien in front of her. Her jaw went slack and all the fire drained from her face.

Tikki had swiped another cookie before the drama and now both she and Plagg nibbled on it in anticipation.

"…Adrien?!"

He smiled awkwardly. "How's it going, M'lady?" He couldn't quite look her in the eyes while saying it now. He rubbed his neck, his face going red.

Marinette kept opening her mouth like she was going to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing until a long high-pitched squeak as she turned back to the door. "No, no, no!"

"Marinette! What- what's wrong? I thought- I'm happy you're Ladybug!"

Her face whipped around to him. Her face was red and there was fire back in her eyes, but her voice was soft. "You are?"

"Yeah! You're awesome! I wouldn't want anyone else as my Bugaboo."

"Don't call me-!" She stopped, making eye contact with him. Her eyes were wide and terrified while his held concern and excitement.

That seemed to get a better reaction from her. At least she responded to him. Maybe he needed to address her as Cat Noir and less as Adrien. He wasn't even sure how to make that differentiation, but he'd try.

"Okay," he said in a more relaxed tone. "I'm having a hard time understanding you."

She slowly turned back to him. He could practically see her thoughts going 100 miles per hour. "Um… my crime fighting partner who I am so in sync with, who constantly flirts with me, and has told me (as Marinette) that he loved me…" Adrien's dying blush roared back to life. Marinette breathed. She could do this She needed to say those things so she could say what she had to next. "…is the same boy who sits in front of me in class, is my friend… Even though I want more because I have a _giant_ crush on him."

Adrien's eyes widened. Tikki placed her head on Plagg's shoulder. He looked disgusted at the sentimentality but softened at Tikki's touch.

"You…you… have a _crush on me_?" Adrien was dumbfounded. If he had known… well he had no idea what he would have done, but how did he not see it? The stuttering, the blushing. Heck, he did those things in front of Ladybug and yet he couldn't see it when it had been right in front of him. _She_ had been right in front of him.

Marinette nodded. She still looked nervous. Did she think he would suddenly reject her now that he knew her secret identity and crush on him?

"Marinette?" Adrien sighed. "I'm really happy we're in this closet."

"What?!" she exclaimed in surprised. Her eyes were wide when his hands made the short journey to her waist. There was no way any of this was real.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the kwamis gave an alert. "Incoming!" Plagg shouted as he and Tikki disappeared to their hiding places.

The janitor's closet door opened and the two teens jumped apart. Well as much as they could anyway.

"Oh, come on!" the old janitor groaned. He stepped to the side to let them out. "Go find somewhere else to make out," he grumbled.

Adrien and Marinette blushed profusely as they ran out of the closet. It wasn't long until they were giggling about it all.

"Come on." Marinette slipped her hand into Adrien's. "I have a few ideas for 'somewhere else'. Tikki, spots on!"

Adrien didn't think his smile could get any bigger as he ran after this beautiful girl. "Of course you do. Plagg, claws out!"

 **I wrote this in a few hours which is like the quickest I've ever written anything creatively, but hopefully you liked it and feel free to review and let me know if there is anything I can do to improve. Thanks guys!**

 **Also, I need more Miraculous on my Tumblr so follow me there if you don't mind some other fandoms as well.**


End file.
